What a Heart Can Take
by lizook
Summary: "I'm merely stating that she's in adult in almost every way except for the arbitrary definition that society places on her."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future

**A/N**: Many thanks to **K. Elisabeth **for the spot check and **bearlee_there** for look over and suggestions.

**Disclaimer**: Bones isn't mine; Title from Sugarland's _Wide Open_.

* * *

Sighing, he ducked his head and pulled the last pile clothes from the washer. This shouldn't be taking nearly as long as it was, but having to separate out things that couldn't go in the dryer (some of his dress pants, that burgundy top she loved) meant the "five minutes at most, Booth" had somehow turned into fifteen, almost twenty.

It was fine though, really. She was concentrating on finalizing the new curriculum for the internship program; putting their laundry in the dryer was the least he could—

"Bones!" He gulped, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he gazed at the piece of lingerie now at the top of the pile. His partner — he shook his head, laughing lightly; almost twenty years and there was _still _no word for all they were to each other — favored darker, more sensual bras that made her skin glow and his pulse race. She never wore light pink or anything covered in lace, which could only mean...

Heaven help him.

"Bones!"

"What's wrong?" Her bare feet padded down the hall and he smiled in spite of himself as she leaned against the door frame, concern and confusion blazing in her eyes. "Did you leave a pen—"

"No, one lecture about that was enough."

"Then what could possi—"

"I..." Groaning, he held out the offending article, his eyes wide. "Why does Randa have a... a..."

"A bra?" "I know what it is," he hissed, heat flaring across the back of his neck. "What I want to know is why my daughter has one that looks like... like _this_."

"It's natural, Booth."

"Oh, here comes the anthropology."

"Well, to an extent, yes." Chuckling, she stepped into the room, taking the rest of the clothes from him and starting the machine. "Most likely Miranda has observed her peers purchasing similar bras and decided to examine what all the—"

"Peer pressure for underwear, really?"

"It's not just that." She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling as she felt him relax against her. "As women, there are times when we like to feel se—"

"Women? She's sixteen!"

"And has been experiencing mense—"

"No, Bones, I don't need to hear about my daughter's... no..."

"I'm merely stating that she's in adult in almost every way except for the arbitrary definition that society places on her."

"I know, babe, but I just don't need to be thinking about..." Sighing, he leaned back, gazing down at her. "I'm sure it sounds ridiculous, but dads like to pretend that stuff doesn't go on even though they know it does."

"You're right, it _does _sound ridiculous. I suppose I can understand the logic in doing so though." Rocking up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his jaw before stepping out of his embrace. "She's not five anymore."

"I know, but..." He started pacing, hands clenched at his sides as he moved back and forth, glancing out the window every time he passed. "She's going to be going on _actual _dates soon, not these group gatherings where at least they're all together and no sweaty palmed guy is walking her to the door..." Rubbing his forehead, he exhaled slowly, his jaw tensing as he tipped his head towards her. "What are we going to do then? I'm gonna have to get some scary ass weapon and leave it right next to the front door."

"Maybe an ax."

"Yes, that would..." He paused, brow constricting as she shook with silent laughter. "Oh, you were being sarcastic."

"Mhmm." She grinned, closing the distance between them once more. "I learned from the best."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, though it's not entirely quantifiable, I find that when it comes to you—"

"Thanks, Bones."

"Anytime." Fingers flexing on his hip, she pressed her mouth to his in a gentle kiss before letting her head fall against his chest. "You know, even though she's growing up, she's always going to be our daughter."

He laughed, low and long, his breath fanning over her skin as he pulled her closer. "No, there's no changing that."

"Exactly, and she loves us, no matter how much she might pretend otherwise right now." The corner of her mouth turned up, eyes crinkling as their gazes met. "Besides, we can _definitely_ take advantage of the empty hou—"

She gasped in surprise as he turned, pinning her to the washing machine, and covered her mouth with his. Burying his hand in her hair, he groaned and pressed his hips to hers as she curled her tongue around his, arched into his touch.

"I think that..." He caressed the back of her head, fingers echoing the rhythm his tongue was flicking against the hollow of her throat. "Sounds... amazing..."

"Mmm, yes..." Moaning, she hooked her leg over his hip, her arms falling over his shoulders as her head tipped back. _God, how, after all this time, could he make her feel so needed and loved without it ever — not once — seeming boring, routine. _

His hand slipped under her shirt, fingers skimming over the curve of her waist, dipping under the strap of her bra, as he trailed hot, urgent kisses up the column of her throat.

"Jesus, baby..." Gasping, he rocked against her as her hands cupped his face and their lips met once more.

"I kno— Shit!" Her nails bit into the skin at the nape of his neck as her forehead fell to his shoulder and she lowered her legs to the floor.

"What? Why'd you..."

"Car door." Leaning forward, she glanced out the window just as the doorbell rang. A disheveled fifteen year old stood on the stoop, glancing to his left and right as he waited. His jeans were low, a streak of bright blue coloring his light blond hair, band names written in white out covered his backpack. "I forgot Miranda said someone from her history class was coming over for 'study group'..."

"Oh, should I..."

"No, let her. But..." She looped her arm around his waist, starting towards the kitchen as the front door opened. His large hand cupped her shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her temple, smiling as she relaxed, the tension she'd been carrying since she'd glanced out the window easing. "But maybe the occasional background check wouldn't be such a bad idea after all..."


End file.
